Secret Santa!
by mileyrocks4
Summary: This is Christmas! The greatest time of year! Until love problems fill the air...


"Hey Lilly." Miley smiled. "What are you grinning about?" Lilly demanded. "Didn't you read the memo? Principle James is doing a class wide secret santa in our homerooms! Priciple Fisher back at Seaview never did that!" "Who cares! It's secret santa! Honestly, I see no point!" Lilly always argues! If Miley likes something, sometimes she can be stubborn and hate it! "Well--" The homeroom bell rang, cutting Miley off. "It's time for homeroom! Secret Santa can totally change your popularity level!" Miley said, walking away. "Hey." A mysterious voice said, covering Lill's eyes. Lilly pulled them away, and turned around. "Oh my god! Hey!" Lilly gave Zach Lumslay and kips on the lips. It was her secret boyfriend. She's been dating him for 3 weeks now, keeping it a secret from everyone. Including Miley. Miley had left her books in the cafeteria so she went back. Catching a glimpse of Zach and Lilly kissing. Miley wan't jealous. But she was mad! Miley had told Lilly her biggest secret. You know, Miley's other identity. Yet, Lilly can't even tell Miley, her BEST friend about her everyday minute make-out with Zach, the school rebell! What a lousy Christmas so far!

"Alright class, it's time to pick your SECRET SANTA!" screamed. He loved these kinds of things. He's let's just say, Spirited! Bye now, everyone had picked except for Lilly and Miley, who sit at the back. Way at the back! First, Miley drew a name. As she looked at it... "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed! It was Zach Lumslay! The person Miley picked as secret santa, was Lilly's un-announced boyfriend! "What's wrong?" Lilly asked. "Nothing!" Miley answered as Lilly drew out a name. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed. Lilly had gotten Miley's long-time crush, Ryan Hayworth! "What's wrong with you?" Miley asked. "Nothing!" Lilly answered, same tone that Miley had used. Secret santa had been a total disaster!

"Who'd you get anyways?" Lilly pleaded. "I'll tell if you tell!" You can tell that in Miley's voice, she didn't want to tell. "No way!" Lilly answered back. Lilly was about to walk away when Miley stopped her. "Hey! When were you planning on telling me about you and Zach?" Miley blurted. "Well, I just really like him! I was afraid of what you'd think about me!" Lilly said. "Lilly, I have nothin against him! I'm just upset that you didn't tell me. We're bestfriends! We can survive anything." Miley explained. Lilly nodded. "It's just, he's such a rebell! And when we kiss--" "Whoa there lover! I get it, you like him!" Miley cut Lilly off. I bet you wouldn't want to know how what your bestfriend feels like when she kisses her boyfriend! "Hey Miley!" Miley turned around. It was Ryan hayworth grinning his cute flirtatious smile! "Hey Ryan!" Miley pushed Lilly aside. Face it, nothin can come between 'true love!' "So Miley, ummmm... this is kind of hard but uhh," Ryan was clearly hesitating! Miley knew what he was going to say. "Well, I've been kind of crushing on you for a while. I really like you. I bet you that right now, you think I'm pathetic, so I'm going to leave!" Ryan turned around, but felt a tap on his shoulder. And there it was! The kiss of a life time! "I really like you to Ryan!" Miley admitted. "Wanna eat lunch with me?" Miley asked. "Sure, why not? See you at lunch!" Ryan said, and then left. "That's great! We both have boyfreinds, and we both know, so we can all eat lunch togther!" Lilly said, kind of anxious. "Sure!" Miley said.

"You sicken me." Oliver said. Watching all of the couples make out. Lilly was making out with Zach while Miley was making out with Ryan. "Okay!" Miley said with a sigh. "I'm out of breath!" She giggled. "Me too!" Lilly said. "Eww!" Oliver said, obviously disgusted.

"You what!" Oliver yelled. "Set you up on a blind date! Me and Lilly were going to double date but we remember you were really...disgusted! About both me and Lilly having boyfriends. So, we set you up with the spanish but still beautiful, Arisatole El Qi! But you can call her Adriana!" Miley said. A beautiful spanish chick, who was new at Malibu walked in. She gave Oliver a small kiss on both cheeks."Wow!" Oliver said, his eyes following Adriana. "So, where are you going for dinner?" Adriana said with her spanish accent. "The Fishbowl Diner!" Ryan said.

"This is so fun! I mean, I've never been on a triple date before! Who knew it would be this fun?" Lilly said. "Yeah!" Oliver said, his eyes still on Adriana. "Ummm, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. NOBODY check up on me!" Adriana said.

"It's been 2 hours! Where has the girl gone?" Miley wondered. She got up to go check up on her. Lilly followed. "She's not here!" Lilly yelled! "Oliver's going to be crushed!" "Not if we can help it!" Miley said picking up a few cloths and scarves that Adriana left behind.

"Hello!!!!!" A voice said, with a totally fake accent. "Sorry I was gone for so long! You know what clam does to people!" Wait a minute, that was Miley! "Where's Miley?" Ryan asked. "She had to go, BAD!" The fake Adriana said. Oliver leaned in for a kiss but luckily, Miley stopped hime by stuffing lobster to his face. "Try it!" She said. "Well, I have to go again. Oh that clam!" Miley said running in to the bathroom. Miley had to completley change back into her Miley clothes. That went on and on for the next 3 hours!

"Adriana!" Lilly yelled in the middle of the school hallway. "Yes?" Adriana replied. "Why did you leave yesterday?" "Oh you know! Oliver is to desperate! He can even seem like a... what do you Americans call it? A player!" Adriana said. "And anyway, I would rather go for the hot, rebel type! I may have gotten Oliver for my secret santa, but that doesnt mean Zach can't get something too!" Adriana said, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Listen Oliver." Miley said. "Adriana wanted me to tell you that, she's not interested in you. I'm so sorry." Miley said, but obviously didn't want to. "Whatever. Everytime I find someone I think I have a real chance with, it blows up in my face. And it's your fault! You had to set me up!" Oliver said, depressed. "Oliver! We did it so that you wouldn't be alone over the holidays! You know, so that you'll have a girlfriend! I'm sorry!" Miley begged. "Save it. I don't even care." Oliver got up and walked out of homeroom. 'I know a way to cheer him up! I just need to know who his secret santa is! Hopefully it's a girl!'

Miley walked into the caf, looking for Ryan so she can tell him her plan on how to cheer Oliver up. Oh my god! It can't be! This is the second time Lilly's boyfriend cheated on her! But this time, Zach cheated on her with... Adriana! "HEY! Zach! What's wrong with you? You have a perfect girlfriend that's in love with you! Why would you be kissing this tramp?" Miley yelled. "Face it doll! I'm a cute, foriegn chick! Much better than the Americans you find everywhere you go!" Adriana replied. "Listen cute, respectable Miley. I love Lilly. I've kissed her alot! I love Adriana. I've kissed her alot too! And, I think I love you to!" Zach said when Adriana left. "So, admit it. You like me. That's why you interuppted me!" Zach said. "Oh god! I hate you! There is not a bone in my body that likes any piece of you!" Miley yelled. "Ouch! Harsh." Zach replied. "So listen up. You leave my bestfriend happy. Because this already happened once, and we dealt with it!" Miley said. Right after she finished her last word, Zach planted one on her. "HEY! Did I not tell you I dont like y--" Miley was cut off by another kiss. "Stop! I said I don't--" And another kiss. Miley pushed Zach away. "You player! You are a rebell! And that's not a good thing freak! So leave me alo--" And then another kiss! What is up with this boy? Does he know who he's dealing with? He's dealing with Hannah Montana! Of course he doesn't know that! "Your kisses mean nothin to m--" And then, at that moment, Zach had kissed Miley, as both Lilly, Adriana and Ryan walked in! "You freak! Leave me alone! Stop with that! I don't like you! I wanted to warn Lilly about this but that would just get her mad! So stop planting kisses on me and leave me alone! And stop cutting off my sentences!" Miley yelled, her eyes really teary. "Lilly! Ryan!" She ran up to Ryan and gave him a big kiss. "You see this Zach?" Miley kissed Ryan again. "This is my boyfriend!" And another kiss. "For now, no offense, I love him!" And another kiss. "And there is nothing that can break us up!" And another kiss. "Zach, what were you doing to my bestfriend?" Lilly asked. "He kept planting kisses on me! That's what! And I sware Lilly, I told him to stop, but he wouldn't! He just kept on planting more!" Miley said, turned around and kissed Ryan. "Okay! I get it! You have a boyfriend! Just stop kissing! It's getting gross!" Zach begged. "Zach. I honestly can't believe you. I loved you. I really did. But I guess this was just another high-school-crush." Lilly cried and then ran into Miley's arms. "Lilly..." Miley began. "It's okay! It's been a really lousy Christmas!" Lilly laughed, wiping away her tears. "I sware, I'm not getting into a stong relationship for a while!" Lilly admitted. Well, thatis a good choice. Who wants to be heart-broken again and again?! "Hey Lilly!" Lilly turned around. It was Simon Lor. He's the cutest football player ever! "Hey Simon!" Lilly said. Clearly flirting. "Do you want to go out sometime?" Simon asked. Lilly turned around. She saw Miley raising her eyebrow. "Sure, why not?" Lilly said. At just that moment, Simon had kissed Lilly. What is up with all of these kisses? Is a mix of Christmas and Valentine's day? Is it like, Vastmas' Day (combination of valentine's day and christmas) or something?

"Hey Oliver, how are you holding up?" Miley asked. "I'm okay. Just NEVER set me up again. Got it?!" Oliver asked. "Deal!" Miley said. "Your like a big brother to me! I really didn't mean to hurt you!" Miley said, hugging Oliver. "It's okay, really! I'll find a girl when I'm ready." Oliver said. "Hey Oliver!" It was Amber Shawn! The head cheerleader! "Want to go out sometime?" Amber asked. Just before Oliver could answer, Miley went up to Oliver and whispered in his ear. "Oliver, take this from someone that cares about you! If you say yes, Amber's going to to plant one on ya! And uhh, your breath ain't so ripe!" And then Miley ran off. "Sure!" Oliver finally replied. He turned around, sprayed a little bit of peppermint smell! And turned back with his eyes closed. He was sticking his lips out, waiting for a kiss. It took about 5 minutes before he opened his eyes again! Amber was gone! "Oops." Miley said, hiding behind the door. She started running!

"Here Oliver." Adriana said haning Oliver a secret santa gift. Oliver opened it up. It was a small box. He opened it up. A small clown popped up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oliver screamed like a girl! Oliver had a small fear of clowns!


End file.
